


热食（狼主）

by mouse1111



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse1111/pseuds/mouse1111





	热食（狼主）

是小车，且不擅开车，还请见谅。  
OOC，文笔渣，会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。  
此篇的九郎已经成年且留着长发，还请注意。  
是系列，顺序由早到晚为：  
采食、观食、野食、吞食、新食、轻食、温食、甜食、调食、品食、豪食、花食、热食   

        今日门卫旁站着如往等待着，撑着半褪色纸伞的九郎，在与部下消磨的谈话中，迎来了提着目标首级的狼。不大的伞无法同遮二人，于是九郎索性将所有遮蔽留给了狼，等狼发现倾向自己的伞面时，已是在无雨的檐下。  
        狼回头一看，雨水正从九郎耳前垂至锁骨的黑发滑下，滴滴答答的，直至惨白的乳房在衣下越发明显的鼓起，才稍稍停下。看着别头的狼，九郎笑着捧起低下的头“这不是第一次看到了吧？ ”“....”“我们进去吧。”。  
        进房的九郎毫无遮掩的意思，就这么直接脱了起来。向后退去的饱雨衣料在发出“啪搭”的黏腻声后，一层层的落在臀上，最后才在衣带被拉开时，连着裤，一起有条不紊的全滑至足上。狼看完后跟着照做。  
        缸内的的水很热，但依然比不上少年被来回抽插的肠道滚烫。因跪起的九郎比坐于身下的狼高些，所以狼正好能贴于少年丰润的胸中，并如婴般吸咬凸起的乳头。在阴茎数次的顶入后，狼突然站起并猛撞进肠内深处，而被抱起的九郎仅能用剩余的气力，往自己紧攀的背上，留下如发情母猫般凌乱的抓痕。  
        “主人，你不用等我。 ”“我已经习惯了。 ”“....那至少别在这种天气出来。 ”“办不到呢。 ”九郎看向怀中的狼“我也不是第一次这么做了吧？”。

谢谢看完的各位，欢迎评论。  



End file.
